muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3309
*'Cold Opening:' All of the king's horses and men take Humpty Dumpty to the Fix-It Shop to get fixed. *'Scene 1:' After being fixed, Humpty Dumpty decides to sit on a trash can instead of a wall, but he sits on Oscar's Trash Can, and Telly Monster tries to warn him that it's Oscar's can. Oscar opens his lid, and Humpty Dumpty falls off. *'Film:' The words "egg" appear on-screen as kid voice-overs say "egg". *'Animation:' A chair looks for his glasses. *'Film/ Song:' "Reach Your Hands Up High" *'Animation:' A bird transforms into a plane, a car, a cat, a fish, a submarine, Submarine Man, and back to a bird. *'Ernie and Bert:' Ernie and Bert go to an Egyptian pyramid. *'Animation:' Several round objects try to get past a box. *'Scene 2:' Humpty Dumpty tells Telly and Big Bird that he will now sit in Big Bird's nest. Big Biurd agrees to let Humpty Dumpty share his nest, but he accidently steps on Humpty Dumpty. *'Film/ Song:' "Which Came First (The Chicken or the Egg)?" *'Film:' Toys make a letter R. *Harvey Kneeslapper tells the mailman that he has a letter for his mother: the letter R. *'Animation:' A capital and lower-case R appear on sheets of paper. *'Song:' "Rubber Duckie" with Little Richard. *'Animation:' A round red object and several pedals form a flower. *'Film:' Lauren, a blind girl, learns to write using a braile gun, and wins a classroom race to write the alphabet the fastest. *'Animation/ Song:' "Alphabet Jungle" *'Scene 3:' Humpty Dumpty decides to sit on a tuffet, just like Little Miss Muffet, and claims to Telly that he is not afraid of spiders, but a spider shows up and scares Humpty Dumpty off the tuffet. *'Animation:' "On the Island of Emotion" *Grover: Grover sees that Frazzle is sad. He asks Frazzle why he is sad, and Frazzle tells him (in gibberish, of course), but then Frazzle becomes happy and tells Grover why, before growling and running away. Grover tells the audience that he does not blame Frazzle. *'Film:' Stop Dancing *'Film:' An umbrella forms an octagon and a stop sign. *'Song:' Voice-overs ask about what's inside various kitchen items. When it is revealed that the cookie jar is emty, Cookie Monster says that they are inside of him. *'Film:' Leaves form an R *'Animation:' R-robot, rabbit, run, read, rock, and rocket. *'Animation:' Detective Work decides to excersize on a slow day, as a crook attempts to get rid of him. *'Song:' "It's Zydeco" with the Anything Muppets *'Animation:' Five outlines of people dance. *'Scene 4:' While Luis and Maria fix Humpty Dumpty, Humpty Dumpty decides that he wants to sit on the counter, but Maria suggests that he sit on a chair. *'Song:' "We're Doing the Family Thing" *'Animation/ Song:' "If You've Lost Your L, Look Around" *'Muppet/ Kid:' Cookie Monster asks Lexine if she knows any words that begin with L. *'Animation:' "The Little Letter L", a poem by Louise. *'Film:' Kid voice-overs observe flamingos. *Here is Your Life: Carton of Eggs *'Animation:' A Brontosauras attempts to reach an apple from a tree *'Song:' "Elbows and Knees" *'Animation:' Cardboard cut-outs of the numbers 1-20. *Big Bird requests to see that number again. *'Animation:' A bellhop is told that somebody at table 18 has a phone call, and after the bellhop struggles to get to the table, he is told to take a message. *'Song:' "That's How We Got Here" with Muppet flowers, a bird, and bunnies. *'Animation:' A satelite view of the earth is shown on television, while a group of geese decide to fly south. *'Scene 5:' Humpty Dumpty sits on a chair. Notes *This episode was originally broadcast in season 24 and was originally numbered 3076. 3309